Buenas noches
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: No, una pareja no figuro en sus planes mucho menos niños.


Reto de agosto: fluff (o en mi caso un intento de)

Para las amazonas de Maik.

PD: dentro del universo donde Jason es el verdadero padre de Damian y junto con Roy y Lian son una familia (necesita un nombre)

PD2: ¿ya mencione que el fluff no es lo mío?

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Era uno de esos días donde no habían criminales que golpear, payasos dementes o alienígenas que detener solo su pequeña y amada familia: Roy y sus hijos. ¿Y algo más raro? Ambos niños estaban tranquilos sin pelear ni gritar, cabeceando de sueño pero obligándose a no dormir para saber cómo terminaba la película ¿la protagonista volvería a sentir? ¿Alegría y Tristeza regresarían al comando central?

Sinceramente Jason nunca creyó que una escena así fuera posible en su vida, cuando era joven nunca hubo tiempo para estar así con su madre había otras prioridades como conseguir comida y evitar una paliza. Cuando Bruce lo adoptó supo que aunque Alfie lo quisiera mucho su prioridad era mantener vivo al murciélago así como la de él era mantener Gotham a salvo, flirtear con la gata… hacer que Dick lo perdonara y volviera a la mansión.

No, una pareja no figuro en sus planes mucho menos niños.

Pero ahí estaba con un arquero capaz de cambiar sus saetas por especias y cucharas, desempuñar el arco mortal y en su lugar estrechar a esos niños con ternura y mecerlos hasta que el sueño los venciera. Ahora tenía dos pequeños que adoraba con todo su corazón. Una arquerita que vio crecer y transformarse de un Bodoque con patitas a una hermosa niña que con sus sonrisas alegraba sus días y le hacía tener fe en un futuro mejor, uno donde su niña fuera feliz sin temores ni preocupaciones.

Por el otro lado tenía a su hijo de sangre un espadachín que la mayoría del tiempo trataba de arreglar el mundo cuando sus manitas debían estar sobre una pelota o acariciando a sus mascotas. Damian no creció con el amor de sus padres y reusaba el contacto físico con la mayoría de las personas, creyó que no podrían hacer que se sintiera amado pero ahora viéndolo acurrucado en el pecho de Roy con la luz del televisor iluminado su rostro, su brazo enredado con el de Lian; cree que al fin lo consiguieron, lograron formar una familia.

Roy le sonríe desde el otro lado del sillón quizás adivinando sus pensamientos, los niños al fin se han quedado dormidos así que con cuidado el arquero se levanta y toma a su hija para llevarla a la cama, gimen medio dormidos pero no despiertan cosa buena ya que les cuesta conciliar el sueño, Jason toma al menor de ojos jade para hacer lo mismo mañana pueden terminar la película ahora necesitan descansa, la última vez que los dejaron dormir en el sillón se quejaron todo el día por torceduras en el cuello.

Damian se remueve intentando acomodarse, por un momento se aleja como queriendo regresar al sillón pero finalmente suspira aferrándose a la camiseta de Jason el cual se congela al sentirlo tan cerca. Si, lo ha abrazado antes, en contadas ocasiones pero lo ha hecho ¿qué tiene de diferente esta? Que es la primera vez que el niño, su hijo permanece pacifico en sus brazos, como si fuera el lugar más seguro del mundo, donde el mal del mundo no pudiera alcanzarlo. Cuanto no daría Jason para mantenerlo así. A ambos, a su princesa y su cachorro.

A paso lento llega a la habitación, con un brazo sostiene el pequeño cuerpo y con la otra mano corre las sabanas; después de acomodar al niño sonríe, se ve mejor sin el ceño fruncido, sin preocupaciones.

– ¿Baba? –La soñolienta voz evita que salga. Al parecer el sutil cambio de temperatura al ponerle las sabanas encima fue suficiente para que Damian lo notara.

–Descansa hijo, es tarde –susurra acariciándole los cabellos. Los orbes jade se entreabren nublados de sueño, _¿aún queda inocencia en él?_ se pregunta Jason. _¿Podrá mantenerla?_

–Buenas noches baba. –El cansancio puede más y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

–Buenas noches hijo… te quiero.

–Y yo a ti. –Dice en voz baja, Jason le besa la frente.

* * *

¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?


End file.
